Enigma
by NFredbear1987
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría si tu vida diera un giro inesperado de un minuto al siguiente? ¿Los sueños tienen algún significado? ¿Y si todo esto al final tiene un propósito, cuál sería ese propósito?


**Disclaimer:** Este es un fanfic basada en la saga de libros "Canción de fuego y hielo". Los personajes que aparecen y/o se mencionan en esta fanfic le pertenecen a George R R Martin.

* * *

Fue un día como cualquier otro. No hay mucho qué puedas decir acerca de eso, ni acerca de los días y anteriores. No recuerdas los días en los que no eras un ermitaño, un desconocido, un fantasma. No recuerdas los días en los que hacías algo más que simplemente existir. No recuerdas el calor humano ni tampoco eso a lo que llaman amor. Tampoco recuerdas cuál era tu hogar, tu verdadero hogar, pues hace mucho tiempo que lo abandonaste. Ya no sabes cuándo fue la última vez que soñaste mientras dormías.

No recuerdas nada de eso. Nada. Conservas pocos o quizás ningún recuerdo feliz, incluso olvidaste quién eres. No es porque tengas mala memoria, sino porque olvidarlo fue tu decisión.

Una vida casi vegetal, pues estás vacío por dentro. Aunque, después de todo, ya estás acostumbrado a eso, a no sentir ninguna clase de emoción o asombro, a no sentir alegría o tristeza. Estás acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida nihilista, en la cual sólo te ocupas en cumplir con el deber y en mantenerte vivo para cumplirlo. Ése es tu único propósito: servir.

Ya es de noche. La luna no brinda mucha luz para ver con claridad los rostros a tu alrededor. Estás cansado y con sueño. Uno de los días más largos de tu vacía y monótona vida. Por fin llegas a una posada. Ahí te quedarás a dormir, y al día siguiente seguirás tu camino, hacia ese lugar que a veces llamas hogar, al que de vez en cuando te quedas por algún tiempo y después te irás de nuevo. Aunque sabes perfectamente que no perteneces ahí; de hecho, no perteneces a ningún lado. Pero estás muy cansado como para pensar... ahora sólo quieres dormir.

La habitación tiene un aspecto lúgubre, y los muebles lucen ya muy viejos, incluso una astilla de esa vieja puerta se ha clavado en tu mano, provocándote un dolor punzante; pero igual pasarás la noche ahí. Un tieso y viejo colchón será tu cama. Sin importarte demasiado te acuestas en ella y con los dientes retiraste aquella astilla de tu piel. Una pequeña gota de roja y brillante sangre brotó, pero no le das importancia. ¿Qué era ése pequeño punto rojo en tu mano, comparado con toda la sangre derramada que has visto a lo largo de tu vida, brotando de heridas que tú mismo causaste en otros? ¿Qué era eso, comparado con el dolor y la muerte que provocaste en tus víctimas, sin ni siquiera sentir una pizca de remordimiento? Insignificante fue todo eso para ti, y no tiene caso que sea lo contrario ahora. Te pones cómodo (lo mejor que puedes) en esa tiesa cama y sin darte cuenta, has cerrado los ojos... y (como alguna vez) comenzaste a soñar.

Todo está oscuro y sólo puedes ver siluetas amorfas por todas partes. Escuchas voces, pero no alcanzas a entender lo que dicen ni de dónde vienen. Algunas voces se transforman en gritos. ¿Incertidumbre? Sí, mucha. ¿Miedo? Tal vez. Pero no estás acostumbrado a huir.

Ves una silueta humana caminar hacia ti. Tomas una larga vara de madera que encontraste en el suelo y te pusiste a la defensiva. La silueta se detuvo a unos metros, y entonces miras a tu alrededor, todo está en llamas. Entonces puedes ver mejor al extraño ser: se parece mucho a un niño (o también podría ser niña, quien sabe) de cabellos revueltos y la ropa sucia. No dice nada, simplemente te mira desafiante. Lo miras atento, por si hace un nuevo movimiento... y te llevas una sorpresa: el extraño ente se transforma lentamente en un animal, con un aspecto parecido al de un gran lobo, de amenazantes ojos brillantes como fuego, que gruñe y enseña furioso los dientes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el enorme lobo corre a gran velocidad, salta y se abalanza sobre ti, con el hocico bien abierto, dispuesto a morderte el cuello o el rostro. Lo único que puedes hacer es usar la vara de madera como un escudo para evitar que te mordiera. Entonces, todo se queda oscuro y en silencio. Volteas a ver hacia todas partes. El fuego ha desaparecido y en su lugar hay nieve. El animal no alcanzó a morderte, tiene la vara en los dientes y se ha quedado en la misma posición cuando saltó, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante. Sin embargo no estaba del todo inmóvil, pues aún puede parpadear y gruñir, por momentos mueve labios y orejas. Lo miras fijamente a los ojos, como si quisieras leer algo en ellos. Pudiste ver ira, enojo, furia, pero también cierta tristeza, dolor, soledad, desesperanza, como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que alguien le ayudara. Entonces lo comprendes todo... ahora sabes de qué se trata (o al menos eso crees). Sonríes ligeramente y relajas los brazos para demostrarle que no eres un enemigo y que, al contrario, estás dispuesto a ayudarle. El lobo, ahora más relajado y sin la actitud hostil que tenía al principio, se pone de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas y vuelve caminando por donde vino. Una luz brillante llena el lugar y todo desaparece.

Despertaste. Ya ha amanecido. Te sientas en la orilla de la cama y te pones a pensar. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que viste? ¿Un recuerdo?¿El futuro? No estás seguro de qué fue lo que viste ni porqué. Pero hay algo que sí sabes: lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora tu vida tenía un propósito.

Te lleva casi un día llegar a la ciudad que habías visto en sueños (no estabas tan lejos después de todo). Desde hace tiempo te buscan para capturarte y llevarte a la cárcel... y así fue. Rodeado y capturado. No tienes forma de escapar. Pero no te importó. La celda era oscura y muy fría, pero eso tampoco te importó, pues sabías que no estarías ahí por siempre ni sería en vano. No sabes por cuánto tiempo estarás ahí, pero lo aceptas y estás dispuesto a esperar cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Las cadenas son pesadas y no puedes hacer mucho gracias a ellas. Lo único que tienes para distraerte es una vieja moneda.

Peinas con los dedos tu largo y suave cabello color sangre y nieve. Tomas la moneda y la lanzas al aire. Al atraparla la pones frente a tí y pronuncias las siguientes palabras: Valar Morghulis.


End file.
